


A Kyalin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Humor, join me in this good ship, not actually fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyalin totally happened, Bryke just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kyalin Fanfic

And then one day Kya went up to Lin and said, “Lin, my brother is a jackass and knows nothing, and also I love you, will you be my forever girl?”

Lin said no, but they still had a fantastic night.

And a few more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not shipping Kyalin yet, why aren't you?


End file.
